


The Stars Must Be Aligned

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Schmoop, Slash, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got a list of rules Sam has to follow when he tops.  Sam's only got one thing on his list of reasons why he follows them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Must Be Aligned

It had been a long morning already when Sam called Dean from the library to say he'd found where their ghost's body was buried. He'd pored through years of death records while Dean had been off keeping school kids away from the neighborhood haunted house that they were drawn to like little death seeking magnets. Dean had just escorted the last bunch back to school and told Sam to pick up lunch and meet him back at the room. Sam grumbled a little, but he was hungry too and if he made Dean pick up the food he was sure he would end up with grease on grease in a styrofoam container. He, at least, was going to have a good healthy lunch today and if Dean had to wait a little longer for his food than usual, it would serve him right. He found a nice restaurant with take out and ordered a grilled chicken salad for himself and a reuben and fries for Dean then spent a peaceful half hour people watching before picking up his order and heading back to the room.

When he arrived, Dean was nowhere in sight, but the sound of running water from the bathroom told Sam his brother had already arrived.Sam was starving and had already finished his salad by the time Dean emerged from the bathroom, dressed only in boxers and toweling dry his hair. Sam just stared, drinking in the sight of Dean's body. A sight he never got tired of. Dean saw him looking and grinned.

"See something you like, Sammy?"

"Yeah. Maybe. I guess." Sam's lip quirked up at the look Dean was giving him at that response. "Stop fishing for compliments, jerk."

Dean smirked and sauntered further into the room. "Well, we know where our body is buried and we can't go dig it up 'til it gets dark. I've been doing some thinking about what we can do to pass the time until then."

"Have you now," Sam got up and moved toward Dean who was now standing between the beds. "And what did you come up with?"

In answer Dean tackled Sam onto the bed and sprawled over him. Sam could feel Dean's erection pressing against his crotch and felt his cock stir in answer. Dean pressed his mouth to Sam's in a hard kiss, then moved on to nibbling on his neck. Sam grinned and rubbed his hands down Dean's naked back to slip beneath his boxers and cup his ass.

"If you're this hot to get going, I'm surprised you didn't start without me."

"I did." Dean breathed into Sam's ear and Sam froze in shock. Dean meant something totally different than Sam had meant. The last time Dean had said that to Sam had been before Sam had left for Stanford. He had only said it once before that. Sam and Dean had been together for a long time. They had started with hand jobs when Sam was 12, blow jobs when he was 14. No matter how much he begged, Dean wouldn't fuck him until he turned 16. And no matter how much he begged, Dean would never let Sam fuck him. He had made an exception only twice. The first time it had happened Sam had walked into his room to find Dean lying naked on the bed his hole open and glistening with lube.

"Started without you Sammy" was all he had said before stripping Sam. Dean had rules about him bottoming and he had made sure Sam knew them before he let him start. It had only happened once more since then, and that had been years ago, but Sam still remembered the rules.

"Limited time offer, Sam" Dean breathed again, his voice tinged with amusement. "Act now or my ass may be off limits again for another five years. Not going to get very far with your clothes on."

There was no pattern Sam could see for the times Dean decided to let Sam top. He decided that the stars must be aligned in a certain way and got with the program. He pushed Dean off him and stripped before moving toward Dean on the bed, stopping when his brother held up a hand.

"Remember the rules, Sammy?"

"Still have them laminated, Dean?"

"I do and if you need a refresher, you'd better take a look now. Break one and your cock and my ass will never meet again."

"I've got a photographic memory, Dean, I don't need a refresher. Now if I remember correctly, and I do, one of the rules is that I pick the position. On your back Dean."

Dean grinned and complied. Other than letting Sam top, the only concession Dean made to being the bottom was letting Sam pick the position. "So predictable Sam. Might be your last chance at this. Sure you don't want to try something different?" Sam shook his head and hooking his thumbs in the waist of Dean's boxers, he slid them off and tossed them on the other bed. "O.K. then. One last reminder before we get started, break the rules and you'll be fucked."

Sam almost bit. He was about to reply that Dean's the one that's going to get fucked, and hard when he remembered item four on Deans list of THINGS THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN IF SAM WANTS TO TOP AGAIN EVER. There will be no bragging on Sam's part while he's fucking Dean. No talk about how he's going to pound Dean's ass; about how hard he's going to make him come. There will _definitely_ be no calling him "baby".

"Like it when you fuck me, Dean," he murmured, bending down to take Dean's mouth in a slow, deep kiss.

"Don't I know it," Dean replied when he got his breath back. "Gonna get this show on the road here Sam?"

"Like you keep saying, could be the last time I get to do this, Dean. Gonna take it slow and enjoy myself."

"Well that'll be a change. The taking it slow part anyway."

"I was seventeen, Dean and you were finally letting _me_ fuck you. I was a little impatient."

It was true, Sam reflected. He had been a teenager the last time he had done this with Dean and the sex had been fast and hard. Sam had jerked Dean off so he came before Sam (number one on the list). While at Stanford Sam had more than a few hookups and one semi-long term relationship with guys. Sam always topped and he had learned a lot from the guys that bottomed. Dean's not going to come from being jerked off this time. He's going to come from Sam fucking him. Just like Sam always comes for Dean.

Sam stopped thinking and lapped gently at one of Dean's nipples before sucking it into his mouth and continuing to slowly lick it. He rubbed and tugged at Dean's other nipple, getting harder as he listened to his brother's low moans. He'd learned years ago how sensitive Dean's nipples were and he knew that each lick and tug were going straight to his brother's cock. Sam's hand slid down to stroke Dean's shaft and finished by sliding into his crack.

"Jesus, Sam enough with the foreplay already." Dean's voice was a hoarse gasp.

"Nothing in the rules about foreplay, Dean." Sam replied calmly. There was nothing in the rules that kept Dean from saying any damn thing he wanted during sex either. Sam thought the only way to shut Dean up would be to gag him, but that was item three. No gags, no toys, nothing in him but Sam's cock.

Giving Dean's nipple one last lap, Sam slid down and settled between his legs, pushing them up and apart. Like the first time, Dean was open and lubed up and ready to go. Sam wanted to ask him how he prepped himself, but item two was any reference to Dean bottoming. Sam lined up with Dean's hole and keeping his eyes locked on his brother's face pushed slowly in.

Dean sucked in a breath as Sam filled him. "Little bigger than last time, Sammy."

"More than a little" was Sam's amused reply. "You just noticing?"

"_Way_ more noticeable when it's up my ass."

"Yours isn't exactly tiny. Deal with it, jerk. Or is it too much for you?" Sam looked a challenge at his brother and Dean grinned and pushed his hips forward until Sam's cock was fully in.

"Nothing you've got is too much for me, bitch."

Sam grinned back and kept still for a few moments, giving Dean's body time to adjust before he began slowly rocking into his brother. Dean let out a small, breathy gasp each time Sam's cock slid over his prostate and Sam concentrated on the slow slide and drag of his cock inside Dean, gradually increasing the speed and force of his thrusts until Dean's gasps became deep moans of pleasure.

"Yes, right there, Sam! Fuck! Harder, Sammy." Sam grinned and pumped harder, slamming into Dean as Dean's hands randomly grabbed and clutched at Sam until he wanted to grab them and pin them to the bed as he fucked his brother to pieces. Item five prevented that. Dean hated to be restrained in any way and just having Sam's body on top, caging him in, was the limit of what he would allow, so Sam fisted his hands in the sheets and pushed his brother's body to orgasm as Dean shuddered beneath him. A few more pumps had Sam shooting off into Dean before he pulled out and collapsed beside his brother on the bed.

Sam propped himself up on one elbow and let his gaze trail from Dean's flushed face, down his come covered chest and belly to his spent, beautiful cock and back. There was a small smile on Dean's face, but his eyes were closed so Sam couldn't tell what he was really feeling.

"Was it good for you?" he asked playfully, running his fingers through the come coating Dean's belly.

"Mmm. You've been practicing."

"Yeah," Sam replied hesitantly. "I have. Is that o.k.?" Dean knew about Jess, but Sam had never told him about the guys he'd fucked at Stanford.

"Nothing in the rules against practicing Sammy." Dean opened his eyes, the widening smile on his face shining out of them, and there it was. It wasn't a look Sam saw often and he treasured it every time. Dean was _happy_.  
Dean's got five items on his list of rules Sam has to follow when he tops. Seeing this look on his brother's face, hell _putting_ this look on his brother's face is the one and only item on Sam's list of why he obeys each and every one.


End file.
